nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge
SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge is an action-adventure video game based on the television series SpongeBob SquarePants. It was released in October 2013 for Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The game was developed by Behaviour Interactive and published by Activision, who took over the license from previous SpongeBob SquarePants video game publisher THQ after the company's bankruptcy and liquidation. It is the only SpongeBob video game released for the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Gameplay Players can purchase and upgrade their weapons of choice. Home console versions of the game feature four-player co-op, whilst the Wii U version allows for an additional fifth player when using a GamePad with four other controllers. Portable versions are solely single-player games. The playable characters include SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs. Plot A cargo ship accidentally drops batteries into the ocean. Plankton finds them and uses them to power his giant robot and robot army and takes the safe with the Krabby Patty secret formula. He also takes the map to the key and the two copies of it that opens the safe. SpongeBob and his friends have to stop him, defeat his robot minions and family members, retrieve the batteries, and find the three keys before he does to get the formula back. They fight Plankton in the Dutchman's Triangle, but he retreats. The team then fight two of Plankton's family members, who also have giant robots, in other areas. After getting the first two keys and batteries, they go back to the Krusty Krab and battle Plankton again. After he is defeated, they retrieve the last battery and find the last key under the doormat and use it to open the safe. In the bottle was a note saying the formula is in Mr. Krabs' pocket the whole time. Squidward expresses his shock that they have been through the whole thing for nothing. That night, when SpongeBob and Patrick are watching TV in Patrick's house, SpongeBob wonders where the batteries went and is amazed that Patrick's TV is working so well. It is then revealed that the batteries were powering the TV from the outside. Development The game was announced in March 2013 after THQ shutdown following its file for bankruptcy and liquidation in 2012.Plankton's Robotic Revenge - SpongeBob SquarePants | Facebook A trailer for the game was released in July 2013. Reception IGN panned the game with a score of 3.5 out of 10. Both PlayStation Official Magazine and Official PlayStation Magazine awarded the game a 5/10. GamingBolt rated the game 7 out of 10. References Category:Video Games Category:2013 video games Category:Spongebob Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Activision games Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Platform games Category:3D platform games Category:Platformer Category:Third-person shooters Category:Comic science fiction Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games based on television series